


And We'll Do Wonders, Won't We?

by setoatem96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Sweeney Todd - Freeform, Violence, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoatem96/pseuds/setoatem96
Summary: How gratifying for once to know, that those above will serve those down below.Eruri Sweeney Todd AU





	And We'll Do Wonders, Won't We?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been drafting this for well over a year now, and I've finally decided to post the first chapter!! I basically combined my two favourite things, the 1800s and EruRi!! There will be violence and minor non-con- just to warn you! I do not own SNK or Sweeney Todd! Enjoy! 
> 
> If you get the Jack the Ripper reference in the first chapter then ayyyyy
> 
> Dedicated to Tir, forever my Erwin. I'm sorry this took so long, rest in peace handsome.

_And we'll do wonders, won't we?_

 

"I can't believe you created such a fuss just at the slight chance you may draw the Beadle's and perhaps, in turn, the Judge's attention to your establishment."

Erwin sighed, pulling a large coat over the shoulders of the smaller man walking alongside his left, the market fading more into the distance with each step. Levi merely shrugged, muttering something about "friendly competition" before shoving the five pounds he had made a few moments prior into his waistcoat pocket.

  
"That man Dok...he's one to hold grudges, you know." Levi shrugged again, before looking up to the tall blonde and smirking.

"It worked, did it not? Before the week is out, he said."  
"But still, you made quite the scene-"

"And so I fucking should have. A penny a bottle... Do people not know the smell of piss-are we or are we not currently residing in London? It fucking reaked Erwin. He's an utter fraud...somebody had to step in-"

"And that somebody just so happened to be you, Levi?"

"It would appear so." Erwin spoke no more words for the rest of the walk home and instead found himself fixated on the ramblings of a scowling petite male. His pupils were expanding, noticeably so, in admiration as he found himself unable to shift his gaze to anything other than the small man walking just a few steps in front of him.

 

A few hours passed and Levi sat at a booth swirling gin around in his shot glass, occasionally glancing up at the baker in front of him.

"You're making such a mess." He grumbled, consuming what was left in the glass. Staring at how red faced and sweaty Erwin appeared to be getting from the continuous work, with the sleeves of his too tight shirt rolled up at the elbows, and the loose hanging apron pulling down the shirts collar, exposing the slightest, but nevertheless a perfect, amount of skin, Levi was addressing more than one issue. The issue of the work surface now having become incredibly unsanitary, and the issue of Levi himself. Erwin cocked an eyebrow without breaking concentration.

"Is that so, love~?" Levi answered the man's question with a hum, sauntering over towards him, resting his elbows on the surface so he was facing opposite, one hand supporting a pale but very chiseled face. He watched the taller man kneed dough, his eyes fluttering and his breathing heavy. One particular loud, hard smack of the rolling pin had Levi's body betray him, as his hips bucked forward and a needy moan escaped his alcohol stained lips. Only a particularly loud and aggressive knock at the pie emporium's locked door managed to break Levi away from his fixation on the mans working hands. He groaned in frustration, hitting his head on the table.

"Who the fuck is it?" He grumbled, gesturing for Erwin to check for him.

"Nile. Nile Dok, unsurprisingly of course after today's events." Erwin welcomed the man and small, timid boy outside to come in, flashing them a smile. Levi pulled himself up from the table.

"Armin!!" Erwin beamed, hugging the young blonde boy. It tugged on Levi's heartstrings that Erwin had always had a kind nature towards children despite his wickedly deceiving and manipulative personality. "Have you eaten? Are you hungry? Mr. Dok do you mind?"

"Do whatever you please. I did not come here to dine. Mr. Ackerman, I would like a word with you please. Privacy would preferred."

Erwin was practically singing with joy, taking the young boy by his hand and showing him everything he had made that afternoon. The young boys eyes lit up and he licked his lips at all the pastry being offered to him.

"Certainly. Upstairs?" Levi led the man to his parlor. "You'll have to excuse the mess, we are still in the process of renovation. This room had been rotting away up here." Nile shut the door abruptly behind them both, sitting himself down on a nearby trunk. Levi arched an eyebrow, confused. A few seconds of tense silence passed.

"I'd like the money you stole by means of false pretences back, if you don't mind. Times are tough, are they not? Every penny counts."

"False pretences?" Levi questioned, his arms folded against his chest.

"Rivaille~" Levi hissed at the native pronunciation of his name.

"I think you and I both know the gallows are missing a certain French-japanese immigrant-"

"How the fuck did you kn-"

"Those eyes, Rivaille. You can hide behind a perfectly executed new language get that fine successful man Erwin to dress you all up accordingly, but those filthy eyes don't change." Levi stood in shock and silence for what felt like hours, when in reality it was a matter of seconds before Nile opened his mouth to speak again.

"Petra, wasn't it? Your wife? Where is she now? Did you give up your beautiful wife and child to engage in something so disgusting with Mr. Smith? I knew your crime was foolishness...but my, my I could have never imagined this."

Nile stood up, walked towards Levi, opening up his palm to him.  
"The five pounds, if you please. I wouldn't want to pay a visit to my good pal the Judge and inform him his favourite prisoner is missing. That would be far too much trouble for you, wouldn't it?" Levi reluctantly handed the money over, Nile had to essentially pry open the smaller mans hand.

"I'm glad we could resolve this. And for an exchange in my keeping quiet, ...you can give me half of your businesses earnings from now on, this would apply to both you and Mr. Smith, of course." The hand that had been used to pry open Levi's own, was now crushing his jaw between rough, calloused fingers.

"But I am a charitable man capable of compromise, Rivaille. You can pay your new found debt to me in other ways." Levi stumbled back as Nile released his harsh grip on him, his head hitting the salon mirror and smashing it. The man tugged on Levi's hair, forcing his face into running water from the sink positioned just below.

"I want that disgusting mouth of yours clean before I use it." Levi was choking, water was forcing its way through his nose and out his mouth, asphyxiating him entirely. Nile yanked his head back and muttered something along the lines of "that will do" before chucking the smaller boy to the floor with a loud thud, Levi wasn't entirely sure what the man had said, he was too busy trying to get his breath back. Pulled up harshly without warning onto his knees, Nile forced his hardening cock down Levi's throat. Levi grimaced, his hands were trembling, desperately searching for something-anything to come to his aid. He found it under the salon chair. It must have fallen off the side when he collided with the desk and mirror. He took the razor in his hand and jabbed into the thigh of the man towering over him. Within seconds, blood covered Levi's entire upper body. He'd hit a main artery. He watched as Nile stumbled backwards and tried to pull him down with him. Levi scrambled up to his feet and kicked the man over and over again but he was still moving, still breathing. Nile clutched onto Levi's ankle, pulling him down onto his own body.

"You-"

Levi took the opportunity to carve an artwork out of the mans genitals before slitting his throat. He couldn't see, drying blood was forcing his eyelids shut, but the room fell blissfully silent except for his rapid breathing that slowly but surely calmed itself back to a normal pace.  
  


About half an hour passed before Levi was snapped out of his trance by a familiar and comforting pattern of knocking on his door. The sound of the bell ringing was interrupted by the soft gasp that escaped the visitor's lips.

"My Levi, my sweet Levi." His voice was soothing to Levi's ears but there was a hint of fear in the man's tone that didn't go unnoticed. Erwin wanted to scoop the smaller man in his arms as if he was the most fragile thing he'd ever laid eyes upon but the puddle of blood the man sat upright in deterred him from doing so. He stood as close as he possibly could without making contact with the dark red mess surrounding Levi.

"Y-you didn't?!" Levi met the taller man's gaze and nodded. Erwin dragged a hand across his own face, rubbing his eyes in disbelief and frustration. "We agreed. You said would wait-"

"Blackmail."

"Pardon?"

"Tried to blackmail me- us, the both of us. Half of our earnings. Claimed times were hard and that he could accept payment via other methods-" Levi spat on the lifeless body to the left of him. "He recognised me from the old days. Threatened to have me thrown back into that...horrible place." Erwin sighed, offering a hand out to his lover which was reluctantly accepted. Levi straightened out his waistcoat as he stood back up on his feet. A large warm hand cupped Levi's face.

"And these other methods he spoke of?" A thumb gently carressed Levi's eye, removing the stained blood from the lid and lashes. Levi remained silent and relaxed into the other man's touch, feeling safe and at peace just for a brief moment. He cherished these moments of intimacy that allowed him to forget, even if only for a short amount of time.

"He made me-" His voice betrayed him- breaking and showing signs of weakness that he did not want to be visible to anyone, let alone Erwin. He felt vulnerable and exposed and he loathed it. He needed to be strong. To be feared- not pitied.

"Hush, love. It's alright. Say no word more. Never you fear, I've got you."

\------------------------------------

Levi watched as his skin tainted the bath water, his legs disappearing into wine coloured warmth as he sat down.

"My, my. And you accused me of being messy?" Levi could tell straight away that Erwin was trying to lighten the mood once again with his terrible but witty remarks and, probably soon to follow, awful puns. "Lie back my darling, I have you." Levi did as his lover instructed and relaxed into the water, calloused but gentle hands guided his small frame back until his spine touched the bottom of the tub. The same hands ran through his hair, massaging suds of soap into his scalp thoroughly.

"Erwin, I am very much capabl-"

"Ssh. You rest." Levi dared not argue against the man's affectionate nature further. It wasn't as if he disliked having his needs catered to, it was more the fear of his own vulnerability. He'd been naïve and in love before, foolishly blinded by the cruelties of this world as he drowned in helpless adoration of his other half- he became adament that he would not be so careless and let his guard down so easily after being granted a second chance. He let his eyes fall shut and relaxed into Erwin's touches, the man cleaned every crevice of Levi's prior blood stained body remarkably, making sure to be extra gentle with Levi's soft, sensitive skin. Erwin could hear the his lover singing as he took care him.

 _"Scenes of my childhood arise before my gaze, bringing recollection to bygone happy days..."_ As Levi continued to hum a tune London only knew too well, Erwin tried to divert his thoughts of the irony of the situation and focus on the beauty of the man before him. His eyelids were heavy, drooping and currently enveloped a pair of piercing grey eyes, a small delicate nose complimented his chiselled cheekbones and carved-by-angels jawline. Erwin took his lovers face in his hand and gently lifted his head out from under the water. He planted a tender kiss against Levi's wet, chapped lips. He pulled back to see Levi smiled and his heart almost stopped.

"Erwin Smith. How I've lived without you all these years I'll never know." Levi pulled Erwin in for another kiss, rougher this time, tongues and teeth clashing against each other. Levi groaned into the taller man's mouth, half tempted to pull his lover by those broad shoulders into the tub with him, but considering the snow white colour of the man's dress shirt, and the state of the bath water, Erwin would not be blessed pleased with this action. Levi dragged his tongue across Erwin's lips, before taking tthe man's bottom lip between his teeth and biting down, hard. This time it was Erwin who groaned, but to Levi's surprise, firm hands were placed on his boney shoulders and pulled the two apart. 

"This is all very well and much to my liking, Levi. But we have body withering away upstairs. What the bloody hell are we going to do about him?" 


End file.
